evolvefandomcom-20200222-history
Henry “Hank” Allen
Hank is a playable Hunter in the game Evolve. Unlike Bucket and Cabot, Hank offers no assistance in locating or tracking the monster, but instead provides great protection for his allies via his shield projector - making him a great asset for keeping his team alive. Biography Beard, Brains, Brawns. Hank believes in the simple things, like the value of a hard day's work or the joy of indiscriminately firing a Laser Cutter at incoming predators. Which is why he cherishes the quiet moment after calling down an Orbital Barrage on whatever creature is currently pissing him off. The ensuing bombardment of fiery death really puts things into perspective.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/support/hank His outfit consists of a Caber & Holloe hat and a Queen of Hearts playing card. Hank was born on Mercury. His grandparents were original founders. He was never going to be the kind of guy who stayed in one place for very long though.https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6 He is also in possession of both a Mining and Demolitions license, which are what allow him to own the Orbital Barrage. Hank believes in the simple things, like the value of a hard day’s work or the joy of indiscriminately firing a Laser Cutter at bloodthirsty predators. Weapons and Equipment Energy Shield Hank's Energy Shield allows him to target one of his teammates and provide them with temporary invincibility. This weapon requires a large amount of time to recharge. LASATH (model-308 laser cutter) LASATH always-on fermionic condensate emitter Model 308. An extremely accurate weapon modified from a stream into a series of high-energy bursts. These projectiles count as bullets and can affect weakpoints. He modified it by rerouting it through a crystalline transformer, allowing it to fire in bursts, instead of a stream. Orbital Barrage Orbital Barrage is a large area-of-effect attack that summons a rain of explosives to strike at a location for a short period of time. There is a delay between using the ability and when it will strike the point the player has highlighted, meaning it is important to lead a moving target. The combination of this ability with a trapper's harpoon is capable of dealing massive amounts of damage to the Monster. The orbital barrage deals no damage to hunters but can send them flying if struck. The barrage does not work in caves or buildings. Cloaking Device The Support's signature cloaking device conceals Hank and all hunters around him, making them invisible but for jetpack streams and footprints in the ground. This ability can be used in ambush, combat or retreat to increase the hunters chance of survival. Personality His gentle nature and simple attitude hide his vast intelligence. History Hank grew up on colony worlds, fixing ships and piloting for NORDITA. Progression Tactics * If you have the monster at the edge of the map, try to get ahead of it and drop the orbital barrage in its path. It will certainly give it reason to hesitate. * Use the orbital barrage to defend allies and inflict damage anywhere the monster will be stationary - on top of fallen comrades, over food sources, in corners where the monster has friends pinned, and even on yourself to defend from being focused. An orbital strike on an evolving monster can deal a fantastic amount of damage - staying close to the monster will guarantee it will not want to evolve under the open sky. * When pursuing the Monster, your Laser is your go-to damage weapon. Its accuracy makes hitting weak points on the monster far more likely. This makes Hank a great partner with the two sniper Medics - Valerie and Lazarus. * Hank works particularly well with Valerie. If an ally goes down, you can protect it from the monster with an orbital barrage or your shield gun, while Valerie heals them back to their feet at a distance. Shielding fallen allies will prevent the monster from damaging them as Val brings them back to their feet. * Once in the arena, get above the fight and swap to your shield generator. Focus on the monster and its chosen target, and protect your alles when they are attacked. Correctly timed shields will completely absorb an attack and make your medic's job much easier. * Hanks shield generator does not decrease in capacity unless its target takes damage, but it does not recharge while it is on. Let off the generator in between strikes to maximize your available shield. * Hank is great on Nest missions. Drop the orbital barrage on the egg, have a sniper take a shot at it, and focus your laser on the spot to crack it open. * Hank is almost a must-have partner for Lazarus, since Lazarus is almost always going to be a primary target for the monster, Hank can protect Lazarus from death, forcing the monster to come after you first. It also works well as a distraction. While the monster comes after you, Lazarus can revive fallen teammates. If this fails, Quickly focus on protecting Lazarus again before the monster kills him. * Hank can use his orbital barrage to target a Behemoth behind a rock wall. This way, the Behemoth would take damage and not be able to leave the area. The hunters would also not be knocked back by the barrage. Trivia * Hank loves to barbecue, whether the food is dead or alive. * His Grandparents were the original founders of Mercury. * He has a license in astro-mining and demolitions. * Hank knows Bohrium yields, fermonic condensate, and the difference between a synoptic effector and a subasthenospheric drill. Screenshots Hank.jpg Hank-far 610.jpg 41Hank.png|Hank References Category:Hunters Category:Characters Category:Support Class